Collide
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: Some things were not and never meant to be. At the same time yet in different worlds; the hearts of two Phantoms had been deeply broken by the Emperor and Red Queen for all the wrong reasons. Determined to win their hearts backs, the Phantoms encounter a life changing experience when two different worlds collide. It's up to the Emperor & Red Queen to fix it before time runs out.
1. Summary

Some things were not and never meant to be.

At the same time yet in different worlds; the hearts of two Phantoms had been deeply broken by the Emperor and Red Queen for all the wrong reasons. Though the Emperor and Red Queen had lost their will to live and gave in to their other sides; the Phantoms remained determined to bring their love ones back. Though at the cost of a journey of angst and reminiscing of the past; Fate lends them a hand. Or a punishment for the Emperor and Red Queen's faults? With their worlds colliding, their Phantom being shadows, will disappear.

Will they make it in time? Or is this what they will have to compensate for hurting their Phantoms?


	2. Prologue (Kuroko Tetsuna)

**Prologue 1**

Drip.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Endless sounds of dripping water resonated inside the dark, endless void of nothingness as she walks through the glass surface; not knowing if it will sink her. The temptation of the cold wind was enough to give her chills, greedily taking out the warmth her pale, ebony body possessed.

Never less, she kept walking and walking; satisfaction only achieved once she finds whatever source is the water coming from. It was like the element was seducing her to come closer and closer, yet her conscience tells her no. For once she was taken, there was no going back.

"You are but a shadow" a silhouette formed at her back.

And immediately the water consumed her mercilessly as she plunges into the endless void of darkness. Not that she minded anyways, as the Sixth Phantom Lady, this was her place after all.

Drip.

Drip.

Drop.

"And you are but a cruel monster." She retorts before giving into reality.

"Tetsuna…"

She had not responded to the call of her name.

"Kuroko-san"

To that she did.

* * *

><p>"-roko?!"<p>

Aquamarine eyes shot open before the orange ball came into her way. Out of instincts; her right arm swayed and hit it; calculating the passage of the ball towards her teammate. "Damnit Kuroko, stop daydreaming." Yelled Hyuuga Junko at her before running towards the other players.

Aida Riku, Seirin's coach, blew the whistle and called it a day. It was noon already and past practice as everyone had been depleted of their energy. Matches against the 4 Generation of Miracles came with a price after all. Everyone then soon left, leaving the teal head and ace alone in the locker room.

"Ne, Kuroko. What's distracting you lately?" says the ill-tempered Seirin ace before passing the Phantom a bottle of water and shamelessly stripping her shirt to her black sports bra. Tetsuna catches it hastily before nodding a thanks. "Nothing really." She replies, keeping her poker face on as she nonchantly removed the band, letting long teal locks flow. But of course the ace was persistent. "Nothing really to the fact this was the third time today?"

"The second." The Phantom persisted.

"Oh yeah; the first was using ignite pass kai on Hyuuga-senpai, curving the ball towards Kiyoshi-senpai's face." Kagami Taiga smacked her partner's back harshly. "It's not nothing."

Tetsuna hissed at the pain and glared at Taiga. "It's none of Kagami-san's business."

"It is my business!" Taiga slammed the locker door harshly. "Do you have any idea how you're worrying us right now?" crimson eyes narrowed. "Is it because of Rakuzan?"

Tetsuna flinched. Bingo.

"I don't know what you and your ex-captain went through but I did promise you and I'll never break it. We'll kick their asses straight!" Taiga grinned, offering a fist bump which Tetsuna reluctantly returned.

"Hai, hai. But Kagami-san, aren't you supposed to be hurrying for a date with Himuro-san?" the Phantom secretly teased and Seirin's ace cursed and rummage through her locker to change into something decent (sweaty).

Taiga then left with a huge grin on her face as she ran through the gym entrance to meet a black-haired beauty in Yosen's uniform. Tetsuna's façade then fell when the couple held hands and made their way to wherever they planned to go. She'd remember the times when her eye would have that glint and her aura would give off a glowing person in love as she'd hold the warm hands of her beloved. Could they have been like that if things were different? Tetsuna in Seirin and her beloved sacrificing time to take trips from Kyoto to Tokyo just to see her? Irritated for feeling stupid; she pushed those thoughts away.

Slowly; she packed her things to and left, leaving a certain black ribbon behind her locker.

She made her way through the gates and although the sky wasn't crying; she still kept hearing the sound of dripping water resounding, as if tempting her to go to a certain place.


	3. Prologue (Akashi Seika)

**Prologue 2**

"For Sei-chan, winning is the same as breathing." says the raven head as the Red Queen exits the training center. The two other Generals looked at her bewildered.

"That's why if she loose, she dies."

Rakuzan was at its peak for the Winter Cup and training has been doubled. Not that the members mind anyways. The three Uncrowned Generals were after all given a much harsher training by their demon captain. And they knew better than to complain or they will get scissors attached to the back of their heads.

The Red Queen stood outside the training center; in taking the cold December chill to cool off her sweat. "Sei-chan, you'll catch a cold at this rate." The raven head followed her of course. Mibuchi Ria was after all always concerned about her yet her overprotective 'onee-sama' image was getting beyond the Red Queen's nerves.

"Ria, I'd appreciate it if you'd address me properly." She says irritated.

But Ria just pouted. "But Sei-chan is Sei-chan." She gloms the captain from behind. "Besides, you call us by our first names. It's only fair to do the same."

Unexpectedly, the Red Queen stiffened at the statement, and then emitting an unknown aura.

"I wonder how you manage to call me that easily when the last 3 years she couldn't." The Red Queen whispered darkly.

* * *

><p>"A-akashi-san" her pale body was betraying her, withering against the Red Queen's touches. Nimble fingers tracing her collar bone and the other fondling with the edge of the skirt's hem. Her hot breath tickled to the Phantom's neck and as she let out a soft moan.<p>

"My name, Kuroko." The Red Queen ordered teasingly. Her pearly white grazing the buttons off the blue dress shirt.

"N-no."

"No?" Patience was running thin.

"Just because," her breath hitched when her beloved's hand travelled through her thighs. "You don't call me by my first name that's why..."

Akashi Seika stopped her ministrations (Kise Ryoko prefers to use the term 'assault') and lay her beloved gently on the cold locker floor.

"Do you want me to?" She asks sincerely, tucking away the short teal locks Tetsuna possessed.

The smaller girl whimpered at the loss of contact but sat up straight to meet blood ruby eyes. "Yes, if it's not a hassle to Akashi-san." She says bluntly, though the shade of red covering her cheeks were still evident. Seika would normally tease her and make her say, scratch that, scream het name without abiding to the Tetsuna's wishes. But this time, a rare time, Seika has to say no.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can." She says softly.

"Why not?" Her Phantom pouted, face closer to the Red Queen.

Seika placed both Tetsuna's pale hands at both ends of her cheeks. "The Miracles will notice my affections for you. We can't have that now, can we?"

Aquamarine eyes looked down before nodding, but Seika wasn't to let her hands retreat yet. "But," she kisses Tetsuna's forehead. "If a good time comes, we'll get to call each other by our names. I'll give the signal." She winks and Tetsuna giggles. "Akashi-san can be corny sometimes." She says and Seika agrees.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-sa-no, who are you?" Aquamarine eyes filled with horror for her ex beloved who stood in front looked at her with those crazed ruby and gold eyes. Same magenta pig-tails styled hair, Teiko Basketball uniform but the pair of black ribbon they shared were GONE.<p>

"Akashi Seika, of course."

And so was her Seika.

"Tet..su..na"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Ria asks but her captain just pushed her away as the rest of the Uncrowned Generals showed up.

"Nothing important." Just remembering.


	4. Prologue (Kuroko Tetsuya)

**Prologue 3**

He couldn't breathe as the thick void of water swallow him. Bubbles erupted and then to nothingness…Silence ensued. After a few tries to get himself back into the lights, he finally surrendered. His body felt heavy and limp and just when he was about to close his eyelids; a silhouette figure appeared.

He did not even need to wonder who it belongs to.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the Emperor standing at the glass surface where he drowned looked at him with a displeased expression. "You are nothing but a shadow." Those ruby eyes then turned cold and the left had blood running a tear as it turned gold.

"Akashi-kun." He managed to say before letting out a sad smile. "You're not my Akashi-kun. You're just a monster."

Water splashed harshly and the Emperor was swallowed deep into the bottom. At such speed; he was in front of Tetsuya with a crazed looked on his face as he strangles him. "And you love me so."

Those words were like a knife piercing through Tetsuya's chest. It was true; he was a masochist when it came to loving Seijuro.

Even under water and something clogging his air; Tetsuya could not help gasp and moan when the Emperor's lips forcefully collided with his. There was no need to fight for dominance as Seijuro's tongue lapped his flavors and hands no longer on his neck but his waist. A part of him wanted to push Seijuro away, not wanting to succumb under pleasure and wake up-

Oh. That's right. This was all a dream.

"Don't you dare escape from me, Tetsuya. You love me too much." Hissed the Emperor as if reading his thoughts. Tetsuya however was smug.

"It wasn't you whom I loved."

* * *

><p>Half-lidded aquamarine eyes slowly opened as he became more and more aware of his surroundings.<p>

"Hey." His lover smiled as Tetsuya sat up straight, even though the red head pushed Tetsuya back to lean against his shoulders. "Don't worry; I'll wake you up when we reach the next stop." He beamed a reassuring smiled.

"No, it's fine." Tetsuya says, returning the smile. "Aida-san's training is just taking its toll."

"Yeah. And the practice match with Kaijo must've tired you out. Well, once we get at Maji's your vanilla milkshake's on me."

"Thank you." His hands laced within his lover.

"Get a room!" Yelled Seirin's captain and the rest of the cat calls followed. This was a routine after all, and no matter how awkward, love bugs seem to always spring out of nowhere from them. When they reached the bus stop, all parted ways except the red head and shadow.

They walked a few steps till reaching the bridge. The sight of the sunset painted with so many colors made Tetsuya smile gently as if he was reminiscing something. In turn, the sight made his lover blush. Though he never understood much of what was going through the teal head's mind, he always looked so beautiful in every expression he makes. Whether it was blank, crying or his serious face while he punches the daylights out of him.

That part made him cringe for ignite passes on the face was hell. Never less, he was blessed that day to hear his lover encourage him even though shouting made Tetsuya's voice strained.

"I love you, Kuroko." He suddenly blurted out.

Aquamarine eyes once again widened before meeting red ones, and then turning to the sunset's scene. "I know." But his lover wasn't contented. "Me too, Kagami-kun."


	5. Prologue (Akashi Seijuro)

**Prologue 4**

Warmth exploded in the insides of his stomach as he latched and assault his lover's lips. His tongue danced, fighting over dominance with the teal head's (which he always won anyways) as his hands crept unto the bottoms of his dress shirt. "Give in to me." He'd demand and his lover would whimper or nod in turn. However, it was discontenting.

His fingers crept through his lover's chest. "A-akashi-kun!" Tetsuya moaned when Seijuro gave him access to gasp.

His fingers travelled lower and lower unto the pale body; emitting more delicious sounds of his name.

Skillfully, he lifted Tetsuya and hooked both those legs unto his waist. Still clothed and knowing time was against them; they still managed to satisfy themselves by creating delicious frictions. But of course; it took all patience and control of the Captain not to strip and blindly ravish his lover.

However to make it more of worth; he decided to play around a bit. "Say my name, Kuroko." He says in a sultry voice. Aquamarine eyes widened before shaking his head furiously. "N-no."

"No?" Seijuro questioned. He slowed his and pace and Tetsuya whimpered. "Akashi-ku-?!" And immediately the Captain fastened his pace. "Drop the honorifics." He says and Tetsuya nodded. "Good boy. Now start slow and call me by my real name."

The Phantom wouldn't budge so the Captain continuously tortured him until 'Seijuro-kun' was called and echoed out throughout the room.

Not so long; they've reached their climax and fell limp on the wooden floor. There were still no footsteps in that echoed in the training center so there was no rush to clean themselves up.

"Ne, Seijuro-kun" says Tetsuya as he buttons his dress shirt. "Why did you make me call you by your first name you wouldn't call me by mine."

Seijuro was taken aback. He surely hadn't expected Tetsuya to call him by his first name after their 'session' never less question him. "Not that I wouldn't. I just can't. Not yet anyways."

The Phantom pouted. "It's just I might make it a habit to call you that in front of the team. I'd awfully hate it if the others would" He explained before pressing soft lips against Tetsuya's forehead. "I'm sorry."

But his lover was kind hearted. "I understand, Akashi-kun."

He arched an eyebrow. "Back to last name basis?"

"Hai, because the Miracles might make me do the same." A small part of him though just wanted to return the favor.

Blood boiled inside the Captain at the thought of his lover's lips escaping the names 'Dai-chan', 'Ryota-kun', 'Shintarou-kun' or even 'Atushi-kun'. Scissors will impale them before they'd live to hear those names.

Tetsuya let out a giggle before pecking his lover's lips. "Akashi-kun is jealous." He says and the Captain could not retort back. "Perhaps I am." He kisses his lover passionately.

Strings of emotions conquered their thoughts as they lose themselves in the heat of lust. "Nothing can ever replace you, Kuroko." He says uncharacteristically.

LIES.

"I love you more than anything."

YOU'RE FOOLING YOURSELF.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun"

THIS LAD IS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL.

And when the time came, victory became his mistress. And Tetsuya to solitude.


	6. Chapter 1: Shades of Regret

**Chapter 1: Shades of Regret**

**(Kuroko Tetsuna)**

"Kurokochii~!"

An annoying screeched throughout Seirin's gym was heard as the figure of the woman of envy in Kaijo uniform runs to hug a certain teal head.

The Phantom however, had quick reflex and dodged the model as her face fell down the floor. "Hidoi!" The blonde hair sat up.

"Kise, the hell are you doing here again? Can't you see we're practicing?!" Taiga says out of breath. Just when they were practicing their new and improved alley-oop, the Phantom and Seirin's ace was once AGAIN interrupted. Heck, it was the third time this week already since the last time they saw each other during practice match.

Riku blew the whistle to call in a break; as they've already known that it will be another 'KiKuro' moment as they've named it. It was one of times when it'd turn into a hopeless argument of one Kise Ryoko asking THEIR Kuroko Tetsuna on a date. Not that the team blame the beautiful blonde hair model wanting a piece of their pale and petite passing special or the fact they are of the same sex, but the fact the ex-small forward Miracle kept pestering their passing specialist for a date despite having rejected so many times or punched with an ignite pass kai right in the stomach. One of these days, they worry that she'll die.

Tetsuna heavily sighed. Rejecting Taiga and Miki were so much easier. "Kise-san, I'd appreciate it if you stop dropping by here to annoy me. Please leave." Tetsuna says with a glare.

But like a dog she had been compared to so many times before, she will stay. "Yada-su. Not until Kurokochii agrees on a date with me."

Maybe an ignite pass kai on her stomach would knock her out for days? Tetsuna wondered. But looking around at her tired and sweaty teammates, a pang of guilt hit her as she was the sole reason why everyone's practice kept getting wasted. The sooner she dealt with this, the better.

Tetsuna once again sighed heavily, massaging her temples. "A walk home."

"Eh?" Golden eyes shot brightly at her as Taiga's fist ceased to collide on her face.

"EH?!" Seirin could not just believed what happened or perhaps practice deafened their ears? "Is this for real?" Riku was agape and started to pinch Junko's arm and the captain yelped in pain. "Itai! Why do you have to take it on me?!" The bestacled captain complained but the rest were still star struck. Well save for the model sqealing in delight.

"Yatta! Yatta! I get a date with Kurokochii!"

And the ignite pass to her stomach finally inflicted.

About half an hour had passed and practice was finally over.

"Did you wait that long?" Tetsuna approached the blonde model waiting patiently by the gates. "Kurokochii is worth the wait." she grinned and aquamarine eyes rolled. Ryoko however did see a small smile emitting from the corners of the Phantom lady's lips. "Shall we go then?"

Just like in Teiko; they stopped by the convenience store to buy some iced popsicle by the model's treat and decided to hang out a bit though the skies were getting dark. Silence ensued while plump cupid bow lips sucked on the vanilla cream goody and Ryoko could only drool. "Kise-san, I'd appreciate it if you stop staring. It's creepy."

"Hidoi-su! I can't help it if Kurokochii is cute. Don't tell me you're doing this on purpose?" Ryoko was prepared for another ignite pass yet all she was met with were aquamarine eyes that rarely shows expression, looked at her with mystique yet sad features. "Nande?" She says in a soft whisper.

"Datte, Kurokochii has this mysterious beauty surrounding her. I can't exactly find the right words but the rarity of showing your emotions attracts me more and more to you." Left golden eye winked and this made Tetsuna's facade drop a little.

"Why does Kise-san say those things after all I do to you?" She asks once more.

The model smiled sincerely. "Kurokochii, no, Tetsuna-chii deserves so much more after all she's been through." Aquamarine eyes widened. So Ryoko knew... about Seika, Taiga and Miki.

"And all I put you through?" Tetsuna chuckled darkly. She never thought that this day would flow with her lid of emotions being opened by this persistent girl. "I believe you are gravely mistaken, Kise-san. There is nothing alluring about me." Please don't say anymore. I don't want to hear it.

The model shook her head, not losing her cool. "Tetsuna-chii may say it like that but to me, you are everything I could ask for. I will take care of you if you'd give me a chance. Love you even and never hurt you. Never make you choose between two. I'll always be by your side." This wasn't one of Ryoko's flirty comments that Tetsuna had expected. This was a sincere confession not as a model or the ex-Copy Cat Miracle. This was Kise Ryoko's feelings for her.

"I-I..." to make the Phantom lady stutter and turn beet red was more than an accomplishment for Ryoko. Throwing away her finished Popsicle; she smiled at the shorter girl beside her. Her hand caressed those long, light teal locks and intertwined it with her fingers before bringing it closer to her lips. "Daijobou, Tetsuna-chii. I don't expect an answer from you yet. Because Tetsuna-chii is worth the wait."

* * *

><p><em>'You had long captivated me'<em>

_Ruby red eyes stared at her with deep intensity, as if searching for something in her so called pure soul. 'The moment I came across you at the gym, the time you consulted me about misdirection and even the smile you gave when I gave you the uniform,' footsteps echoed through the spacious locker room as the girl with pinkish red hair draw herself closer to the teal head 'Every memory and moments I shared with you had been unconsciously engraved deep within my mind. Lingering too much that I couldn't forget even if I wanted to.'_

_'Akashi-san?' Her voice was so soft mellow back then. _

_The said girl chuckled and place a finger on the other's lips. 'You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me. Love me, be with me and never leave my side. That's all I ask of you.' _

_Silence ensued, save for the harsh rain outside and two figures leaning in to taste each other's lips._

_Never had the Phantom knew that she doomed herself to a path of regrets._

* * *

><p>"Kuroko!" Taiga's voice reached the Phantom lady just in time to catch the ball and with the famous phantom shoot: they scored. "Yatta! This time we finally surpassed Izuki-senpai's eagle eye." She pumps her fist whilst her companion just nodded. They had perfected their new and improved alley-oop yet only this time; Tetsuna was serving as the shooter. They had even calculated all odds against it and the last three days had been productive. Three days... the moment Riku blew the whistle; Tetsuna immediately ran towards the benches and shuffled the things at her bag almost desperately.<p>

Grabbing her white cell phone and with a flick: disappointment filled her eyes. No messages from a certain blonde model. She unconsciously grit her teeth in anguish and clenched her fist, something she barely does. Why? Why did Ryoko make her feel uneasy? Was it her confession three days ago that stirred the Phantom's emotions so badly?

Tetsuna had been through so much and for sure she had promised never to love again, not to Seika, Taiga or even Miki... so why did Ryoko made a difference?

She was lost in her train of questioning thoughts until she felt a light pat on her shoulder.

"Go to her." Says Riku with a grin and the whole Seirin team behind his back.

"Gambatte, Kuroko." says Kiyoshi Tenten with the signature smirk and everyone else followed.

"Sheesh, seriously, just go already, you idiot. I can't take you mopping around here any longer." Says Taiga with a half annoyed look on her face. "Just be sure not to regret anything this time."

"Hai." She nodded and although she was still in her practice attire and the heavy rain outside didn't plan on stopping soon; she sprinted like there's no tomorrow. She eagerly hopped on the bus with panting breaths as she ignored the strange looks everyone was giving her. Emotions running wild inside her must've lessened her weak presence. The ride was quiet and time was excoriating. Was she really prepared for this? To give herself to Ryoko?

_'Eh?! You're supposed to be my instructor?' _

_Ryoko who was no different from the others._

_'It's a habit. I add -chii to the names of the people I respect, that's why from now on you're Kuroko-chii!'_

_Ryoko who played with her for the first time against a violence group._

_'Mou, Kuroko-chii should eat more. Vanilla shake might get you sick.' Ryoko who pestered her about everything and endured all her ignite passes. _

_'Love comes in many forms Kurokochii, there's no such thing as perfect love.' Ryoko comforting her after Seika, Taiga and Miki. 'That's why Kuroko-chii should love me instead! Heheh, I'm joking! Please don't punch me-!'_

_Kise Ryoko who endured so much just to give her a sense of security, to comfort her and had loved her from the shadows._

When the teal head got out of the bus, she sprinted away and unto Kaijo High, hoping a certain blonde was still there. Just when she reached the gates; she saw a bundle of gold locks and ran towards her.

"Kise-san-"

"Eh? Tetsuna-chii?! What are you doing here?" Ryoko ran towards the teal head, sheltering her with an umbrella. "Mou, you're soaking wet. You didn't even change. You'll get sick, Tetsuna-chii. Mou, what were you thinking?"

The whole Kaijo Girls' Basketball watched agape until their captain warded them off, muttering profanties of PDA and such.

"My locker isn't far from here. Come with me, I'll find something dry to wear." Ryoko says warmly but the Phantom didn't budge, instead, held the blonde's hand tighter. "I came here, not thinking or knowing what to say," Tetsuna started "But if it's fine with Kise-san..."

Emotions overlapped inside the teal heads thoughts but this time, she won't make mistakes, she won't run away or be a coward. "If it's fine with Ryoko for someone like me to accept your confession?"

"Tetsuna-chii..."

Though golden eyes were filled with tears, she grinned widely. The red umbrella dropped and long forgotten as the model scoops up the petite girl and crashed their lips together.

This time, the Phantom thought, no more regrets.

Unbeknownst to them; a figure with red locks stood feet away from them, watching them with intensity under ruby and gold eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi minna san! Thank u so much for the reads (bows down) and Flow L for the reviews XD I agree with u the Fem! Names are funny hahahaha (Hyuuga Junko, Kiyoshi Tenten) I just couldn't think of better names *sweat drops*<strong>

**Until the next chapter!**


	7. Author Announcement

Hey guys thank u so much for the reads n' reviews and I truly apologize for this announcement. Collide will be postponed until January. Finals are coming up and its driving me cray cray so I can only update for Thicker than Water this December. Truly I apologize. Till next time!


End file.
